


Martian Skye

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was the wrong person. She knew computers. Ask her to fix the AI Core? Sure. Learn how to farm? wait, what?<br/>strongly AU MCU take on 'The Martian'. Plot bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martian Skye

**Log Entry, Sol 9**

This. Sucks.

This Sucks Balls.

I'm one dead hacker.

Nine days into what should be the most amazing two months of my life, and... yeah. This blows!

To whichever Ares Mission decides to take a peek, or to come pick up my cold dead corpse in a decade or so, well... I guess this needs to be explained.

I didn't die on Sol 9. Should have, can't think of how it's possible for me to have survived what I did, but, survive I did, when I shouldn't. So I can't blame the crew for thinking me dead and not coming back for me.  Maybe there'll be a day of rememberance, and my wikipedia page - for all of two hours max I suppose - will say "Daisy Johnson, badass Hacker, is the only human being to have died on Mars." My hacker friends will then proceed to erase me from records, like I asked in that letter I wrote, the just-in-case-I-don't-come-back Will I had done.

Lets go back to the Beginning.

The Ares Program. Mankind reaching out to the Stars after two decades of ignoring the moon. about 600 days round trip, so call it two years including prep time. The First, 1996-1998, the Ares I crew came back from three weeks vacation on the red planet, and arrived on earth as heroes. Fame and fortune, they had it.

Launched 2000, returned 2001, Ares II, Same Shit, Different location, lukewarm welcome. Handshakes and coffee.

A year early, 2003, returned 2004, Ares III. Apparantly the mission planners determined that the 2004-2005 window would have placed their two months on mars smack back in the middle of storm season or something, but the next window wasn't until 2006, and they already had everything ready for the earlier window, while 2006 was Ares IV' turn.

Ares IV. 2006, July launch. Mission parameters - 285 Days of travel to the red planet, 98 days on the red planet, and a 350 day return trip. 

Ares V is the last planned mission, and current scheduling places it at earth-side launch 2011, for planetfall 2012, and return estimate 2013. 

So Ares IV arrived at the Red Planet, April of 2007, scheduled to depart Mars in August, and arrive on Earth July of 2008, so Ares IV will have been away in space for two years. 

Ares IV is mine. But not. Under the command of Maria Hill. Lovely woman. Makes some brilliant pancakes... which are weird, having been cooked in zero-g. Yum. Anyway, I'm the lowest ranking member of the team, and the youngest. Technically, I came aboard as the 'System Operations Officer', which normally would make me fourth - behind the Commander, the Pilot, and the Doctor. But this is my first space mission, while everyone else had already been through selection for the previous mission. So anyway, the only way I'd be in command, is if I were the only remaining person on the team.

I'm not in command, though I was left behind.

There was a big storm, freak thing. Our mission was scrubbed, so the eight of us were to return to the  _Hermes_ , using the Mars Ascent Vehicle. While our pilot, Martinez got it warm, Hill lead our little team of normal people and spies with weird secondary skills (it's weird in that context, though explains why them) back to the MAV, when some debris struck little old me, and the guy that I'm sure was only posing as a botanist, but really he strongly reminds me of a soldier from World War II, Bucky Barnes. Odd note, he's not the only one. Dr Beck does too, and the two of them? they look like twin brothers. But weird thing, their DNA doesn't agree. one in a million.

Anyway, Hill got Beck our resident medical doctor, Vogel, the german chemist/Navigator, and Romanoff, who... I know is actually the super-spy Black Widow, but was acting as Engineer for the mission, back to the MAV, and then searched for us, according to Ivan. She actually found us, but, well...our suits reported us dead, and the storm was going to tip over the MAV, and if that happened, we'd all be stuck here, so... she couldn't waste the time to grab our 'dead' bodies. Not their fault, they had to leave or doom us all.

But I'm alive. Ivan Barnes is alive. Wait, sorry. Ivan Mishkin. (Seriously the resemblance to Bucky is creepy!)

.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 16**

Food might be a problem.

Eight people, Ninety-Eight Days. supplies therefore sent for eight people over hundred-twenty days. Three Ration packs per day almost three _thousand_ ration packs... if I ration my usage to one, and apparently Ivan can survive on less than me (something to do with the robot arm he stopped hiding yesterday?) so, he'd use one for every two days... that lasts us 960 days.  _over two years_. On ration food. Which tastes horrible. if we're to survive to the Ares V, we need to double that supply.

There's some supplies that NASA had sent in the presupply drones for this mission that launched before Ares III even got home, preserved food stuffs that could, potentially, be used to create more, but that means farming and I'm not sure how I feel about trying that out so soon. And I dont even know where I'd start...

I will say one thing about being a Hacker, assigned as the Systems Operations Officer for a spacecraft, and also as it's Administration Officer (because I'm basically the intern of the group, fully-fledged astronaught or not).... I have ALL of The Files on my laptop.

And I dont just mean the Team's. Though on Sol 13, I did learn what it was SHIELD wanted us to set up here on Acidalia Planitia from Commander Hill's files.

I said 'The', not 'their'. That means NASA too. That covers a lot, as you can imagine. Including all the documents needed to become, say an engineer, or a botanist (Turns out Ivan isn't a real botanist and was using those same files to fake it! just for that he's in charge of farming the carots or whatever!)

Ivan and I spent the last few days basically doing by-the-book-literally checks of the Habitat, the three Rovers, and the MAV Base unit because something in me says that'll come in handy, while last night we made a list of all the problems we'll be facing.

Lets start that list.

Air - we've got an oxygenator. Presuming it doesn't fail - or if it does, it's fixable shortly enough - with just the two of us enough air to last to Ares V isn't an issue.

Water - the reclamator can only do so much, so we'll have to jury rig something to make water. How do we do that, I don't know, but we have tanks that have hydrogen in them and oxygen, I just don't know how you'd make water since neither are seperate from other elements... and I dont want to mess with Jet Fuel just yet.

Heat - the Hab's heating system actually works harder because there's only two heat-producing bodies in the habitat, and again one doesn't make as much as the other (OH COME ON!), so it's working hard to maintain the balmy twenty degrees, when outside is below zero. In the day. If that breaks down, though, we're screwed, because the Hab isn't as well insulated as the Rovers.

Power - Plenty. The Solar Panels that I created monitoring systems for have a pretty decent efficiency, and with just two people instead of eight, we wont be using as much electricity so hopefully, we wont run the reserves flat during the night. I'm pretty sure we could go a night, a storm, and a night consecutively in that case, without running out - just in the morning after the storm passes, wipe away the sand.

Ivan says we have the equipment to repair the Hab - he found a leak in one of the airlocks - the rovers, although he thinks we should use one of the three for parts and keep the second as a spare only.

Communication with Earth is the problem. The debris that hit us? Yeah, the antenna. The primary one. And the backups? yeah... um, those were broke when we arrived, and all of the  _other_ backups were in the MAV.

So, Communication? No go.

-

**Log entry, Sol 165**

... BUCKY BARNES I WILL KILL YOU. SLOWLY.

Yes. I know you're him, even though you don't. I SAW THE PICTURES.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 220**

I think something's wrong with my laptop, since I can't find all my past log entries...though they're supposed to be also stored on the Hab's computers. Anyway.  _Bucky_ had some success with his farm, he needed twice the amount of water that what we were producing from the hydrazine, but the reason I said 'some success'? yeah he kinda blew up half of it. It's what happens when you play around with Jet Fuel.

His eyebrows had only just grown back from the first time.

His time spent assembling the secondary Habitat and turning it into a farm I must admit, was worth it. I'm glad we moved it all, and now we can have sleeping bunks that can start to stop smelling of shit.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 365**

Happy Birthday to me.

Bucky (he finally stopped protesting) got me a present. Our first viable potato, that supposedly wasnt required for creating a larger second crop. I didn't even know that we  _had_ potatoes in the real food supplied from earth.

My present to Bucky for his birthday last month, and you bet that I'm convincing him that that's who he is, involved a little something that I cooked up on the laptop, and he suddenly remembered a little detail that I only know about because I'd been looking at  _SHIELD FILES_. So, yeah.

He's Bucky Barnes.

...

Shit.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 476**

... He kissed me.

Bucky. Kissed. Me.

-

**Log Entry, Who The Fuck Cares**

Too Bright. Head Hurts.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 492**

I guess I really shouldn't have gone and made a distillery, or gotten bucky drunk. Or slept with him... That happened a week ago, and I'm...

 I'm three days late.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 500**

Holy shit.

Holy Fucking Hell.

...

I'm Pregnant.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 745**

 

approximately 2 hours after sunrise, on Sol 745, Maria Barnes was born to parents Daisy Barnes and Bucky Barnes.

...

I don't care that there is no priest, that we didn't have a ceremony attended by our families, since, well, neither is a concern. only that our Friends weren't here.

-

**Log Entry Sol 1200 something**

A probe arrived yesterday, landed two days travel. Bucky's gone to look, check it out see if its from Nasa noticing we're still alive... maybe.

-

**Log Entry Sol 1273**

The probe was sent for us, with food stuffs and a message. They realised we were still alive a year ago, but didn't know which if not both, so currently, presuming we both survived.

The Probe also contains a high-gain transmission array, which Bucky's setting up while I'l looking after Maria.

And I just realised, it's almost christmas, and it's 2010. I've been gone from earth for four years. Maria was born, maybe, May?

Well, her godmother's going to be surprised.

-

**Log Entry, Sol 1276**

I had to hack the signal, and redirect it, to get in touch with Maria who had no idea we were alive.

She was upset. Relieved, but upset.

Then I picked up Maria, and my little baba waved at the camera. (Okay, it was me waving her hand, but, well, you know.)

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> yyyyeah, I hoped the book was going to use the idea of, well, Watney being on Mars for four years... anyway since that wasn't used there, it is here. with Extraction from Mars taking place at the tail end of Ares V's planned mission, not as an immediate 'we just got here and now bu-bye Mars!'.
> 
> Also, Skye/Bucky... came out of NOWHERE. Though I did think of Skye becoming a mother while on Mars.
> 
> Cuz Mars Needs Moms....  
> Ahem.


End file.
